


Joshler Bromance One-Shots AU

by fluffy_mittens



Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Schizophrenia, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_mittens/pseuds/fluffy_mittens
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots with platonic Joshler! They're such a cute duo.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross/Spencer Smith
Series: Fav Couple One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717141
Kudos: 9





	1. Just Do It

Tyler furiously scrubbed at his face as he crouched behind the boy's toilets. He hoped his eyes weren't too red; he didn't want his friends to know that he'd been crying. He stood up and slowly shuffled out onto the footpath. There was a storm inside his head, screeching and brewing. It had been there for nearly all his life, tormenting him, torturing him. The storm had a voice- a terrible, horrible voice. It would whisper to him at all hours of the day, and nothing he could do would make it go away. It was such an effort to act normal in front of his friends and family, when the voice hissed at him, revealing his deepest fears and making death seem like a blessing.  
He was desperately fighting against that thought, but he was starting to crumple under its constant weight. There wasn't really anything keeping him here.  
Tyler emerged from behind the toilets, then felt someone's gaze on him. He glanced up, and saw a muscly boy with blue hair staring at him curiously.  
Panic exploded in Tyler's mind. He tried to open his mouth, to come up with some excuse as to why he had been hiding behind the toilets, but he had no control over his body. The boy blinked, starting to move over. Tyler struggled to breathe, to do anything, as the boy came closer and closer. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Tyler staggered backwards, tripping over his own feet. He turned and sprinted, racing around the corner and out of sight.

Great job, Tyler. That boy will tell everyone what you've been doing, and your friends will all leave you. You'll be alone and depressed. Maybe you should just kill yourself now.

Tyler let out a sob, clawing at his head, banging it against the wall to silence the voice. He slumped to the ground, blood dripping into his lap from his head.

Just do it. Just kill yourself. Nobody will miss you. It would be so easy. There's a knife in the tuckshop, or you could just jump off the roof of the hall. You can climb up, it would be easy. Just do it.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Tyler screamed, weakly banging his fists on the ground. He wouldn't do it- he wouldn't-

Just do it. You deserve it. You're weak and worthless, and everybody hates you. Your friends only tolerate you because they feel sorry for you. They'll dump you eventually. Everyone will. You'll be alone, and friendless. Do you really want to end up like that? Just kill yourself now, and it'll be all over.

Tyler couldn't tear his gaze away from the tuckshop. There were knives inside. Sharp, clean. It would be so easy.

That's right. Just do it. It would be so easy.

He wouldn't- he should. No, he wouldn't- he stood up, and began staggering over towards the tuckshop. It wouldn't hurt- just a quick stab. Then it would all be over.

That's it. It'll be better for everyone. Just do it.

The tiny corner of his mind that had fought was silent now. Tyler felt like he was in a trance. He could see himself from above, his thin body stumbling towards the tuckshop, bleeding from the head, eyes wide and bloodshot. He looked like a zombie.

Just do it.

He would do it.

Just do it.

He opened the door of the tuckshop -it was conveniently unlocked- and opened a drawer. He spotted a knife, and everything else blurred out. His hand reached out and picked up the knife. The voice was silent, probably because he was finally obeying. The knife was raised, tip pointed at his chest. He wasn't fighting now, just tired. So tired. It would soon be all over.  
He tensed his arm, then started moving it down.  
A body knocked into his, and he went flying to the ground. The knife clattered from his hand, under the counter. Tyler was screaming, choking, struggling. Someone was pinning him to the ground- the boy with the blue hair. "Please don’t." the boy was pleading. "Don't do it!"  
Why did this boy care? He didn't even know him. Tyler was still fighting, clawing at his attacker, the voice in his head screaming, screaming, screaming.

GET HIM OFF! GET THE KNIFE! JUST DO IT!  
JUST DO IT!  
JUST DO IT!

"Stop! Please! Calm down!" the boy yelled, pressing him into the cold floor.  
All of a sudden, the fight leaked out of him. The voice went silent. Tyler collapsed on the floor, breaths coming in hard pants. His head was throbbing, and the storm in his head was less.  
The blue-haired boy stared down into his face, breathing hard. "Are you ok? Are you…are you good?" he asked, and Tyler managed to give a small nod. The boy clambered off him, slumping against the cupboard. "Thank god." he mumbled.  
They sat there, in the tuckshop, for a while. Tyler realised that both him and the boy should be in class right now, but it seemed unimportant now. He tucked his head between his legs and breathed, concentrating on the small puffs of air. He closed his eyes and began to hum, a tune that he composed himself. He sang alone into the silent air for a while, before a soft drumbeat started up. Tyler glanced up to see the blue-haired boy, tapping on the floor. A soft smile had grown on his face. They continued for a while, Tyler singing and the boy drumming, until the song finished.  
The boy blinked as Tyler gave a small smile. "Thanks." he mumbled. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, really." the boy replied awkwardly. "I just…don't want you to kill yourself. I don't want anyone to do that."  
Tyler swallowed, playing with his fingers. The song has calmed him, and the storm in his head was quiet. "So what's your name?" he asked quietly, staring at the ground.  
The boy was quiet for a while, then replied, "Josh."  
"Tyler."  
"Nice."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"You…like to sing?" Josh asked nervously. Tyler shrugged. "I guess. I don’t really…do it that often." he replied. Josh raised his eyebrows. "Seriously? Your voice is incredible! That's crazy." he exclaimed.  
Another smile creeps onto Tyler's face. "Thanks. And you're a drummer?"  
"Yeah. I've been getting lessons for years. It's really…therapeutic, you know?"  
"Not really."  
Josh mumbled an answer, but Tyler didn't catch it. "I'm really sorry, again." he muttered, and Josh shook his head. "You shouldn't have to even consider suicide. Do you go to…therapy or whatever?" Josh asked. Tyler shook his head. "Nobody…knows." he shoves out, trying not to cry.  
"Jesus." Josh muttered. "Why did you…why were you going to…go through with it?" he asked softly. Tyler took a deep breath, eyes skimming over the floor. He had never told anyone before; was he really going to tell this random boy?  
Well, 'this random boy' had just saved his life.  
He gathered up his nerve, then blurted out, "There's a voice in my head. There's a- storm in my head. And it tells me- it tells me to-" Tears trickled out of his eyes, and he shoved his head between his legs again.  
He didn't move as he felt a calloused palm rest on his arm. "And nobody knows?" Josh asked quietly, but Tyler didn't respond.  
"Jesus." Josh muttered again. "I'm really sorry that you had to go through this."  
Tyler scrubbed at his face, before lifting it up. He shrugged. "I just kind of…accepted it." he sniffed. "That's even worse!" Josh cried angrily, clenching his fist.  
"Please don't tell anyone." Tyler pleaded, and Josh sighed, looking conflicted. "Please." he repeated.  
"Fine. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can come to me. I'm new, by the way." Josh said.  
Tyler smirked. "Hi new, nice to meet you. My name's Tyler." he grinned, and Josh rolled his eyes. "Oh hell no." he groaned. Suddenly, he sat up as an idea hit him. "I just had the greatest idea!" he exclaimed excitedly. "What?" Tyler asked curiously, sitting up more and crossing his legs.  
"We should make music! You singing, me on drums…do you play any instruments?' Josh asked, and Tyler nodded slowly. "Um…piano and bass guitar. Also ukulele." he replied.  
Josh lit up. "That's awesome! So we make a song…record you on guitar and me on drums and you singing and you playing piano…and put it all together!" he exclaimed.  
Tyler hesitated. "How- how would we record it?" he managed. "My friend Brendon's in a band, he can help us. Actually, half my friends are in bands." Josh laughed. He stood up, holding out a hand to Tyler. "Come on. What do you say?" he offered, and Tyler finally saw the nerves covering his entire face.  
He reached out and took Josh's hand.


	2. Soulmark AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate universe where you have your soulmark all your life, and it turns golden when your soulmate has been identified. It glows when your soulmate is nearby, and it turns red when your soulmate is in danger. If your soulmark turns black, then your soulmate is dead. Your soulmark is a couple of runes, which translate into your soulmate's name.

Josh fiercely scratched at the silver soulmark on his left bicep. All his friends' soulmarks had already turned gold, meaning that their soulmate had been found. Pete and Patrick were even each other's soulmates, although that had been obvious for the whole time that they'd known each other. Brendon had found Dallon, and Ryan had found Spencer. Gerard had found Frank, and Mikey had found Ray. Soulmates could be platonic as well as romantic, but all Josh's friends had romantic soulmates.  
His soulmark was still boring silver, and a boring smudge. When your soulmark turned gold, it would morph into runes that translated into your soulmate's name. All his friends had found their soulmates, but he was still alone.  
What if it never manifested?  
It could happen.  
Maybe his soulmark would just turn black, meaning that his soulmate was dead, or that they never existed.  
Maybe he would always be alone.  
Josh grabbed his bag and trudged off to school. He met Brendon, Dallon, Ryan and Spencer at the schoolgates. Brendon and Ryan had been dating before they both found their soulmates at the same time.  
Josh was happy for them. He was. He was just also extremely jealous.  
"Josh! Hey!" Dallon said cheerfully, fingers entwined with Brendon's. Brallon was a very affectionate couple. "Hi." Josh replied, listening to the conversation currently in motion. "I saw it with my own eyes! And so did Mr Parker! He was livid. I thought it was quite an artistic rendering of him as Shrek." Brendon snorted, and Spencer shook his head. "I don't believe it. I mean, how could a huge graffiti on the wall of the toilets disappear in one night? Impossible." he replied sceptically. "I swear! It's true!" Brendon insisted, as the group headed to the locker bay and shoved their bags in their lockers. "Seeya in Math." Ryan said to Dallon, as he and Spencer headed off. Brendon and Dallon were making out against Brendon's locker, and Josh quickly looked away. Jealously swarmed through his veins like fire; he wished he had that. He hurried off to homeroom, staring at the ground.  
Suddenly, Josh felt an electric shock travel up his arm, and he flinched. Glancing down, he saw in shock that his soulmark had turned gold and pulsing with light. The pulsing meant that his soulmate was nearby.  
He had never heard of a soulmark turning straight from silver to pulsing! He shook his head, shell-shocked, then reality smashed him in the face.  
His soulmate was here.  
He had to find them!  
Fuck homeroom, Josh thought, shoving through the crowd of students desperately. He peered around, searching for someone with a pulsing golden soulmark. He had to find them-  
Some invisible force took hold of him, and he stared in shock as his feet moved of their own accord. His mouth dropped open in astonishment as he was steered past clumps of students. He scanned the people around him anxiously, searching for his soulmate. His feet were leading him towards-  
A short, brown-haired boy was walking along the path. His hand was on his arm, where his soulmark should be. He was furiously glancing around.  
Their eyes met.  
Sparks flashed throughout Josh's body, and he struggled to breathe.  
This boy was his soulmate.  
His- platonic soulmate.  
A grin broke out on Josh's face, and he hurried over to the boy. The boy tipped his head up to survey Josh, eyes narrowed. "Hi." Josh stammered, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I'm Tyler." the boy replied, the tip of his mouth quirking up in a smile. "So…we're soulmates. Platonic soulmates." he continued, and Josh finally noticed the nerves lining Tyler's whole body that he had been hiding. "Yeah." Josh answered. "What, uh…are your…interests, I guess?" he asked, and Tyler shrugged. "Music, mostly. Singing, guitar, piano…" he replied coolly. "I play drums!" Josh answered excitedly, and Tyler gave a small smile again. "We could…I don't know, make a band together?" Tyler suggested, and Josh raised his eyebrows. "With only two people?" he asked sceptically, and Tyler shrugged. "We could just record each individual instrument and put it all together. Or we could find more people." he suggested.  
Happiness flooded Josh's body. He had found his soulmate- and they were going to form a band! He had connected immediately with Tyler, and couldn't wait to start making music.  
"I'll see you later. We could meet at the tuckshop at lunch?" Josh asked, and Tyler nodded quickly.  
He headed off to homeroom with a smile on his face.


	3. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short, but it's so sweet ahhhhhhhh

Josh awoke with a large yawn, throwing his arm across his eyes as sunlight flooded the room. "Get up, lazy bum," Tyler chuckled, already dressed and opening the curtains covering the window. "Nooooo…" Josh mumbled, pulling the doona up to cover his head.

Tyler smirked, prowling over and jumping onto the bed. "Do you need a bit of encouragement?" he asked slyly. Josh pulled down the doona slightly to peek out suspiciously. "Hmm?" he asked guardedly.

Suddenly, Tyler pounced, tackling Josh on the bed and peppering his face in kisses. Josh gave an irritated yell, but he soon dissolved into giggles. Tyler continued to nibble at Josh's jaw, until suddenly Josh rolled over and pinned Tyler to the bed.

"Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, trying and failing to escape. Josh smirked, leaning down and brushing his lips across Tyler's cheek. "Got you," Josh murmured, body heavy on Tyler's. Tyler rolled his eyes catching Josh's mouth in a sweet kiss.

Tyler managed to roll Josh off him, so they were both curled up on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Josh made a sleepy sound, eyes drooping again as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close.

Tyler struggled, then gave up, cuddling against Josh and resting his head on Josh's chest. He let out a soft sigh, breathing in Josh's scent slowly.

He was at home.


End file.
